kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Outline of ancient Greece
The term ancient Greece refers to the period of Greek history lasting from the Greek Dark Ages ca. 1100 BC and the Dorian invasion, to 146 BC and the Roman conquest of Greece after the Battle of Corinth. It is generally considered to be the seminal culture which provided the foundation of Western civilization and shaped cultures throughout Southwest Asia and North Africa. Greek culture had a powerful influence on the Roman Empire, which carried a version of it to many parts of the Mediterranean region and Europe. The civilization of the ancient Greeks has been immensely influential on language, politics, educational systems, philosophy, science, and the arts, inspiring the Islamic Golden Age and the Western European Renaissance, and again resurgent during various neo-Classical revivals in 18th and 19th century Europe and the Americas. The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to ancient Greece: Essence of ancient Greece * Civilization * Classical antiquity * Greco-Roman world Geography of ancient Greece Places Government and politics of ancient Greece * Democracy of Athens Ancient Greek law Military of ancient Greece Military history of ancient Greece * Homosexuality in the militaries of ancient Greece Military conflict General history of ancient Greece Ancient Greek history, by period Ancient Greek history, by region Ancient Greek historiography Works on ancient Greek history Culture of ancient Greece * Architecture of ancient Greece ** Ancient Greek roofs ** Buildings *** Parthenon *** Temple of Artemis *** Acropolis of Athens *** Ancient Agora of Athens *** Temple of Zeus *** Temple of Hephaestus *** Samothrace temple complex * Calendar of ancient Greece * Clothing in ancient Greece * Coinage of ancient Greece * Cuisine of ancient Greece * Economy of ancient Greece * Education in ancient Greece ** Paideia * Homosexuality in ancient Greece * Pederasty in ancient Greece * Prostitution in ancient Greece * People in ancient Greece ** Ancient Greeks * Slavery in ancient Greece * Technology of ancient Greece ** Agriculture in ancient Greece ** Engineering of ancient Greece ** Medicine in ancient Greece ** Pottery of ancient Greece ** Units of measurement in ancient Greece * Wine in ancient Greece Art in ancient Greece * Music in ancient Greece * Sculpture in ancient Greece * Theatre of ancient Greece Literature in ancient Greece * Writers ** Aeschylus ** Aesop ** Aristophanes ** Euripides ** Herodotus ** Hesiod ** Homer ** Lucian ** Menander ** Pindar ** Plutarch ** Polybius ** Sappho ** Sophocles ** Theognis of Megara ** Thucydides ** Xenophon Philosophy in ancient Greece * Eros (love) * Philosophers of ancient Greece ** Anaxagoras ** Anaximander ** Anaximenes ** Antisthenes ** Aristotle ** Democritus ** Diogenes of Sinope ** Epicurus ** Empedocles ** Heraclitus ** Leucippus ** Gorgias ** Parmenides ** Plato ** Protagoras ** Pythagoras ** Socrates ** Thales ** Zeno Sport in ancient Greece * Equipment ** Halteres * Gymnasium * Olympic Games of ancient Greece Religion in ancient Greece * Greek mythology ** Gods Language in ancient Greece * Ancient Greek, by period ** Proto-Greek language ** Mycenaean Greek language ** Homeric Greek ** Koine Greek * Ancient Greek dialects ** Aeolic Greek ** Arcadocypriot Greek ** Attic Greek ** Doric Greek ** Ionic Greek ** Locrian Greek ** Ancient Macedonian language * Ancient Greek grammar * Ancient Greek phonology * Greek alphabet * Greek diacritics See also * Fiction set in ancient Greece * Outline of classical studies References External links *The Canadian Museum of Civilization—Greece Secrets of the Past *Ancient Greece website from the British Museum *Economic history of ancient Greece *The Greek currency history *Limenoscope, an ancient Greek ports database *The Ancient Theatre Archive, Greek and Roman theatre architecture *Illustrated Greek History—Dr. Janice Siegel, Department of Classics, Hampden-Sydney College, Virginia Ancient Greece Category:ancient Greece